


A Terran Novella

by fiji13



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: A co-conspirator, or a young woman led astray by an overly ambitious man? A short account of the events that led to Mirror Michael's death.





	1. Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by Mirror Michael, too bad we didn't spend much time with Terran Michael.

**Chapter 1: Thin Walls**

“You’re the laziest person I’ve ever seen, Michael. And you have the audacity to ask for your own ship,” Philippa spat at a sleeping Michael. Philippa had blown pass Michael’s Kelpien and stormed into her bedroom.

  
Michael, resting easily in her black lace lingerie, pulled the covers over her head and groaned. “Go away Philippa. I have a headache and it’s too early for you to be bothering me.”

  
Red in the face and half-full of rage, Philippa grabbed the glass bottle of whisky from a nearby stand. Who said raising a daughter was easy? Before Michael had the slightest chance to react, she felt the cool liquid being poured over her covered head.

  
“What has gotten into you lately? Michael, you are once again become defiant and I don’t like it. Perhaps a few hours in the agonizer will teach you some respect.”

  
Clearly this wasn’t a battle Michael was going to win. Why fight the Emperor when she always wins? “Okay, okay! Mother I’ll get up. How can I be of service to the Empire,” Michael asks sarcastically.

  
“Start by making yourself presentable. I put you in charge of this event and I do not expect to be embarrassed,” Philippa said.

  
In the corner of the room stands Michael’s female Kelpien slave, who is trying her best not to be noticed.“Slave,” Michael shouts. “Hot bath, straightening iron, breakfast, in that order. Now! Make sure my outfit is in pristine condition. If I look anything less than flawless, I’ll kill you myself.”

  
Wide-eyed and terrified, she scurries away to begin her tasks. The life of a Kelpien slave was one that is lived in constant fear and typically doesn’t last long.

  
Philippa picked up the black and gold robe off the floor and tossed it at her daughter. “You’re a mess. Your eyes are puffy, your hair in tangled, and you reek of men's cologne. What were you up to all night?”

  
“I was celebrating Tilly’s promotion. She’s First Officer now. I kind of feel bad for her, having to serve under such a pathetically weak captain. Ugh, nothing is worse than a weak captain,” Michael scoffed as she threw the robe over her shoulders.

  
Changing the subject, Philippa sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in closely. “You must be happy for Gabriel. He’s worked very hard for a very long time. The Buran will be lucky to have him.”

  
Michael rolled to the opposite side of the bed. “I’m indifferent. Mother, he’s your most trusted advisor, so you must be happy for him.”

  
“Of course I’m happy for him Michael. But I doubt I’m as happy as you are,” Philippa smirked and she rose from the bed.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” Michael asked defensively.

  
“You think I’m oblivious to the rumors regarding you two? Michael, you’d be surprised how thin these walls are. I hear everything,” Philippa said.

  
“I never expected you to muddle in rumors,” Michael replied.

  
“We both know all rumors have some grain of truth to them. Why do you think I put you in charge of Captain Lorca’s Command Ceremony,” Philippa laughed as she exited Michael’s quarters.

  
Embarrassed and angry, Michael picked up the empty glass bottle and threw it across the room, nearly covering her slave in shattered glass. Her Kelpian bowed her head and stared at the ground.

  
“What the hell are you looking at? I swear my bath better be ready,” Michael shouted.


	2. Merit

Everything was perfect, or as close to perfect as things could be. The reception would take place in the Grand Hall, directly after the Command Ceremony. Michael had ordered seven long tables to be set up, each table symbolizing the continents of the Fatherland. The seating arrangement was meticulously thought-out, ensuring that no unnecessary conflicts would spoil the big day.

“Everything looks great. You should be proud of yourself Michael,” a male voice said from across the room.

She didn’t immediately recognize the disembodied voice due to the amount of activity going on around her. Assistance, slaves, and crew members were busy putting together the finishing touches. “What are you doing here? All of this was supposed to be a surprise,” Michael said, once the male voice became identifiable.

“I am surprised. Everything looks great. You outdid yourself, you really did,” Gabriel said.

Michael rolled her eyes and said, “Thanks. I tried.”

“Well, you look like you have a lot of work to finish before I ‘officially’ arrive. Don’t let me get in your way,” Gabriel said.

Michael was exhausted and slightly annoyed. She’d recently been informed there would be a shortage of Kelpien ganglia, and only a few people would be served them. Current stressors aside, she couldn’t justify being rude to a man that she cared so much for. “Walk with me, if you have time. I’m sure they’re expecting you on the Buran.”

“I have time. They’re not going to start without me anyway,” he said as he followed her across the banquet hall.

“Tell me, what are your plans now that you have the Buran? Will you stay close to home or go looking for trouble,” Michael joked.

“Who says that one must leave home to find trouble? Everything that I’ve heard tells me there’s trouble brewing in your mother’s own backyard,” he said in a hushed tone.

Michael immediately stopped and turned to Gabriel. She didn’t like where this conversation was headed. “There are no credible threats anywhere in the Empire. Of course there’ll always be a random troublemaker here and there.”

“That’s how rebellion starts! One random troublemaker gains followers, and those followers destroy the Empire. I respect Philippa, but she can be so shortsighted. Once I have the Buran, I’ll do everything in my power to protect Terran supremacy.”

The room was still bustling with people. There’s no telling how many of them were overhearing the conversation. “You’re criticism of the Emperor is borderline treasonous. Are you honestly implying that you would be better a protecting the Empire than my mother?”

Gabriel knew Michael well enough to recognize when he’d hit a nerve. The last thing he wanted was for her to be angry with him. Especially not today. “Michael, I have been your mother’s friend and advisor for decades. I’d never speak ill against Philippa, but…” he said with hesitation.

“But, what. Whenever someone says ‘but’, they’re probably going to say something stupid or offensive,” Michael snapped. Her voice was much louder now, so much louder that workers had begun staring.

“I was going to say that although Philippa is a formidable Emperor, the Empire would benefit from your knowledge, your ambition, and your leadership. Obviously, this will happen in due time. I know you will make a great Emperor, _but_ the Empire must survive long enough for that to happen,” Gabriel argued.

“If you think the Empire is in imminent danger, you should be having this conversation with my mother. But for some reason you standing here having this conversation with me. Why,” Michael asked curiously.

“Because you’re open-minded, and Philippa is not. You study the opinions of others because you hate to be wrong. Don’t forget, I’ve known you since you were very young,” he said.

Not wanting to engage in this conversation any longer, Michael quickly changed the subject. “I have magnolias on the Buran. I thought the flower would make you feel more at home. Speaking of new homes, you should probably head to yours. Who knows, if you’re not on time for the ceremony they might give your command away to someone more deserving.”

“There’s nobody more deserving than me,” he laughed.

“Don’t be too sure. Governor Tyler’s son, Ash, was in the running to become Captain,” she replied. Gabriel was never a fan of Ash Tyler, for whatever reason.

“I’d hardly consider that little whelp competition,” he scoffed.

Before Michael had the chance to respond, someone approached her asking for a signature. “I’ve taken up more than enough for your time Gabriel. I think you’d better go so I can get back to what I was doing.”

“Will you be at the ceremony,” he asked sincerely.

“No, my place is here,” she said.

“Will you at least spend the night with me? It’s been ages since we’ve been together,” he said while blushing.

“No, I’d prefer to sleep alone tonight,” she replied.

“Why?”

“Because the walls are thin. Or at least that’s what my mother says.”


	3. Go for Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's decided that she is not returning to her ship, and that she will be Captain.

** _Chapter 3_ **

Michael was tired of the ISS Charon. Tired of her mother. Tired of having less than what she thought she deserved. In a few hours she was bound for the ISS Krakatoa, where she served as First Officer. They were scheduled for a short patrol mission near Andoria, but nothing exciting was expected to happen. Countless times Michael had asked to be transferred to another ship, and countless times she was refused. _“You’re fine where you’re at Michael,_” was always the response Philippa gave her. If she had any hope of being Emperor someday, Michael knew she needed to stake her claim somewhere consequential.

Being the Captain of the Shenzhou was her singular goal for last year. Five months prior, Michael was pleasantly surprised to discover the previous captain, O’Neil, had mysteriously died in his sleep. Surly, she thought, Philippa would promote her to the Captain’s chair. Instead, Philippa selected Captain Rodriguez, something about him having more experience than Michael. Captain Rodriguez was loyal, hard-working, and a good leader. All of these qualities were admirable, but he was still in Michael’s way. After spending the entire night awake, Michael made a concrete decision, she would not return to the Krakatoa.

“_Computer_, contact Commander Sylvia Tilly,” Michael said as she rolled out of bed.

“Commander Tilly. Oh, hello Michael. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,” Tilly said once she appeared in holographic form.

“It’s been a while. I meant to congratulate you days ago. I’m proud of you Tilly. The Discovery is in better hands with you as First Officer,” Michael said proudly.

“And the Krakatoa is lucky to have you Michael,” Tilly said sarcastically. She knew how much Michael hated that ship and how much she wanted the Shenzhou.

Michael reached under her bed and placed a duffle bag on the bed. “I’m not going to keep you long Tilly, we both have places to be, so I’ll be straight with you. Tell me what you know about Commander Fei.”

Commander Fei was First Officer on the Shenzhou, and sort of an enigma. She’d only been First Officer for a few months and Michael’s interaction with her was limited. She was the type of officer that did her job, kept to herself, and didn’t rock the boat. People like her rarely made far but somehow, she did.

“I don’t know much about her. She takes orders well and she’s great at her job,” Tilly replied.

Michael nodded in disappointment. “Does she have any enemies. You know, anyone specific?”

“Michael, what are you planning? No, I don’t think she has obvious enemies. Fei has no ambitions of becoming captain, so people typically leave her alone. I do know that she isn’t on the Shenzhou right now,” Tilly said.

“Where is she,” Michael asked with obvious curiosity.

“Imperial Base 5. She arrived yesterday but I don’t know for how long,” Tilly responded.

“Thank you, Tilly. Let’s keep in touch more often. I’ve gotta go now,” Michael said in a hurry.

Tilly nodded and said, “Michael, whatever it is you’re planning. Make sure to keep your hands as clean as possible. Goodbye Michael.”

_Transmission ended._

Michael quickly threw together a few more essential items and stuffed them into her bag. The rest of luggage was already packed by Michael’s Kelpien. Before she finished dressing, Michael walked over to the 15th century painting hanging across the room. She placed her hand on a hidden security pad and the painting automatically slid to the right, revealing a safe. The safe used retinal scan as a security measure. Michael reached inside and removed a marked black titanium box. Very carefully she placed the box next to her bag and inspected the contents. The only thing inside the box was a single vial containing a glowing yellow substance. Michael twirled the vial in her hand, satisfied that it was still in pristine condition.

“Kelpien! I’m leaving soon. Ensure that my room is properly turned over,” Michael shouted to her slave who was hidden from view.

**XXXXXX**

“Michael were you really going to leave without saying goodbye to me,” Philippa said as she ambushed Michael on her way to the shuttle bay.

“I didn’t think I had to say goodbye. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon anyway,” Michael responded. This short elevator ride felt like eternity.

“You look nice, where are you going? The shuttle for the Krakatoa doesn’t leave for another two hours,” Philippa asked suspiciously as she gave Michael a once-over. She’d given Michael the evergreen colored top and black pants as a birthday gift.

The elevator stopped, thankfully. “I’m taking a short detour, mother.”

“Hmm, you’re so short on words today. Whatever your intentions are, I know you’re not going to tell me,” Philippa said sternly. “Whatever it is you are going to do on Imperial Base 5, do not embarrass yourself. And more importantly, do not embarrass me.”

Without responding, Michael clutched her bag tightly and exited the elevator. She wasn’t going to waste time explaining herself to Philippa. The shuttles were coming and going quickly, and hers would be leaving at any minute.

“Michael, over here,” Gabriel shouted. The dozens of people buzzing around the shuttle bay made it nearly impossible to maintain eyesight on Michael.

“You made it. I didn’t think you would come,” she said.

Their shuttle doors opened, and passengers were boarding.

Gabriel lowered his head and whispered into Michael’s ear. “When you asked me to help you murder Captain Rodriguez, did you honestly think I’d say no? You deserve to be Captain Michael Burnham. I need you to become Captain Burnham.”

Michael grabbed Gabriel by the arm and led him closer to the shuttle. “I’ll become Captain Burnham if you do what you’ve promised. As soon as we land on Imperial Base 5, I’ll need the Shenzhou’s engineering plans transferred to me.”

“Understood,” he said.

“And how exactly are you going to get me onboard the Shenzhou,” she asked.

“Don’t worry about that. You take care of Commander Fei and I’ll ensure you make it onboard,” he reassured her. In that moment he couldn’t help but pick a piece of stray lint from Michael’s shoulder.

“So you’re going to seduce Admiral Cornwall,” it was more of statement than a question.

“I have my methods,” he responded proudly.

“I don’t care if you have to fuck her twice, just get me onboard,” Michael said sternly.

Gabriel loved how demanding and stubborn Michael could be. “Come on, let’s go before the shuttle leaves us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this story is going to be 7 chapters. The next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
